Show business?
by Silversun XD
Summary: What happens when an actress, Kyoko, and a miko, Kagome, become friends. An adventure happens. Can Kagome be persuaded to go in the show business or will she be content to just meet Kyoko's other friends. I don't know how to put on a pairing poll for Kagome so review the person to find her a partner in romance and it won't be with anyone from her past! I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting

I was sweeping the grounds in my traditional miko garbs when I felt it. Such depressing emotions, it almost felt as if I was back in those dark months as I wallowed in self regression and pity when Inuyasha picked Kikyo over me and died with her. I looked over to the stairs to see a cute auburn haired girl around my age, 16.

I walked over to her to get a better feel of her aura. Then I saw it. It was her Pandora box. It was ghostly above her, but I can sense that it had been opened, but was firmly closed up.

'So she is aware, somewhat. I wonder what happened to warrant such.'

"Hello there, how may I help you?"

She jumped like a cat, startled. I guess I can't shake off my training just yet. Oh my, such an expressive face. I giggled a bit.

"I'm sorry for startling you. Is there anything I can help you with?"

She nodded slowly, getting over her scare. "Yes, do you have any talismins I could buy?"

I nodded and gestured her to follow me. We got to the shop a little ways off to the side. I showed her the variety of talismins. I noticed that her eyes darkened when she saw the ones for 'luck for love'. She brightened at the others. My eyes saddened.

'So that's it. Something made her to hate love. Can't say I blame her, from my experiences.'

I suggested a few for other occasions, careful to avoid the ones with 'love' on them. She bought a couple. I ask if she wanted them to be blessed. Oh her face light up like a Christmas tree. I smiled.

My hands glowed blue as I blessed her talismins. To any person, they wouldn't be able to see my power, but I had a feeling that if this girl tried, she would be able to see it.

I handed them back to her. She was off in Lala land. I giggled.

"Please excuse me, but what would your name be? I'm Kagome Higurashi."

I flustered a bit and bowed, apologizing profoundly. "I am so sorry! I'm Kyoko Mogami. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled. "I hope we can be friends Mogami-san. Would you like to come in and have some tea?"

She had on the most brightful smile I have ever seen. She agreed. We walked into my house, empty. I had her wait in my living room. I made tea in the kitchen. It had taken a while, but I accepted their deaths, Momma, Souta, and Grandpa. They died in a car crash after I came home for good. I had to drop out of school to work to keep the shrine under my care. I did get money from Grandpa and Momma's will, but I won't use it unless I have to.

I came back to the living room to see her at the shrine I made for my family. When she saw me, she froze. Then went into a donza, apologizing profoundly again. I set the tea down on the coffee table calmly and kneeled next to the girl. I put a hand on her shoulder for her to stop. I smiled gently.

"It's alright. Curiosity is natural to everyone. You have no reason to apologize for doing something so natural. Besides, I had time to cope with their deaths."

She looked at me with sad, yet admiring eyes. That look made me uncomfortable, but I didn't let it show on my face though. I turned to get the tea and handed her a cup.

"A-ano, if you don' mind me asking, what happened to them?"

I closed my eye and took a sip for a delayed answer. I opened them to see her fidgeting nervously. I giggled and gave a sad smile.

"Well, you see," I spoke finally to her relief, "I was gone to a friend's place, so I wasn't with them. I was told that they died in a car crash, and it was quick and painless. That was some odd months ago. I own the shrine at the moment. I quit high school to get a few jobs and to run the shrine shop and history."

I took a breath to release to pent up emotions. It felt good to talk about it after holding it in for so long. I got out of my daze when she apologized for my family. I smiled and winked.

"What did I say about apologizing? I told you before I accepted it and I am moving on. They would have wanted me to be happy."

I watched her eyes glaze and sparkle, Lala-land. I shook my head and just thought of something: I need groceries. I looked at her, smiling.

"Pardon me, Mogami-san. But would you like to go out to the store with me? I need to get some groceries and it's always better to have friends."

I smiled at her when she accepted. I nodded and told I need to change out of my miko garbs. I put on a blue blouse and jeans with flats. I don't bother with make-up since I don't care for it and don't have it.

I got down stairs, linked her arm with min, and headed out. Little did I know that I just made friends with rising acting star. Even if I did, I don't care. I made a new friend.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

Whoa, I made this chapter. Awesome! XD I can wait for the others my imagination will make up! Please support me in this! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Run after the actress!

We got to the nearest store and we pulled apart to roam the aisles for the freshest and cheapest food. We swopped our knowledge of food and recipes. It was nice to have a friend again. She did space off a bit at a time but she was enjoyable to be with.

We walked out of the door chatting and laughing. Then she started to vibrate. It didn't freak me out, but it did spook the people around us. We climbed the stairs to the shrine as we went.

"O-oh sorry Kagome-chan, but I'm going to need to take this."

I insisted on her calling me by my first name, same with hers. She got all starry eyed when I suggested it. I nodded in understanding. She turned to talk to the caller. I waited patiently for her to end the call since I was done putting away my groceries already and we were sitting in my living room. I was startled we she exclaimed,

"EEEEHHHH! But-but president, I won't be able to reach their in time and I'm with a friend at the moment! U-uh okay, but-" *click*

She stared at her phone in disbelief, and then turned quickly to face me, bowing and crying a bit.

"I'm so sorry Kagome-chan! I'll need to show up to work to see the president right away. He said that I could bring you along if you'd like?"

She looked at me pleadingly. I couldn't say 'no', so I agreed. I soon found out that I was being dragged along with her down the stairs, running. She explained that she needs to get to her company as quickly as possible. As soon as I heard that, I picked up my speed to match hers as I followed her to her job.

We ran so fast that the people around us only saw flashes of our hair color, raven and auburn. We made it in 15 minutes, when it usually took 30. I didn't have time to look at which company she worked for until I was passed flights of stairs, turning corners, and through a fancy door. We stopped to bow and cry an apology for being late. Kyoko stood straight to breathe easier, panting. I controlled mine to normal breath sooner than her.

When I looked to my surrounding, I was flabbergasted. The scene was like I stepped into a mid-evil castle. I gazed around in a daze. I was brought out of my musings by a deep voice greeting us. A tall man in a western-ized king outfit strode over to us. I was amused to say the least. I glanced at Kyoko to see her in Lala-land and in disbelief, but from the man in the chair over there is calm so can guess that this is the usual.

I decided to play along with 'the King'. I kneeled and bowed my head, ignoring Kyoko's stare.

"My lord, we are sorry that we are late. Please forgive us."

"Please stand, young maiden. You are both forgiven."

I can hear and feel the amusement in his deep voice from the man. I stood and pretended to curtsy with an invisible skirt. I giggle with the booming laughs of the man. He is an amusing man, kind and exocentric. He looked at me with said emotion.

"Well then, I am Takada Lori. I am president of LME."

I was surprised, yet not shocked. The only indication of expression was a twitch of the eyebrow. I bowed formally and introduced myself. I may not have a TV anymore, the bill costs a lot, but I glance at the magazine every once and a while at the store to know _what_ company that was. I don't usually read magazines, but I do glance at covers and look for other recipes.

"… And that gentleman, well you probably already knows who he is."

I looked over to the man walking over to Kyoko and me. He was tall, chocolate hair and eyes, and moves with grace from practice. I don't know him. He was handsome for sure, but not my type.

"I'm sorry, but I don't recognize him. I don't have a TV at home, and I don't read magazines unless they have some recipes I would like to try."

I turned to the shocked and relieved (?) man to get an introduction. I had to crane my neck to see his face, Ugh too tall. Plus, curse my shortness (5"3, I believe my height is). He took my hand, bent to meet my eyes, and lightly kissed my knuckles.

"Tsuruga Ren, pleasure to meet you Higurashi-san."

If he expected a blush or a flash of recognition then he was sorely mistaken. I tugged my hand out of his gently and nodded. I have seen more handsome men in the past. Tsuruga-san's looks don't faze me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. Now, *turn to president* will you present information as to why we ran to make it here on time from my shrine?"

I looked to the amused and slightly shocked President. He seems to be brought out of his stupor and gestured to the sitting area.

"Yes, well I am sorry for the intrusion, but I have a special request for Mogani-san and maybe Ren as well."

The president shot Tsuruga-san a meaningful look. I knew that look. I gave that look to Miroku for him to take the hint and make move for Sango. So, the President is trying to Kyoko-chan and Tsuruga-san together. The president is a strategist and a wit man. I got to be careful around him.

"You see, they were given the chance to appear on Bridge Rock to represent _Tsukigomori_. This is only your choices so do you want to appear?"

Kyoko-chan was too shocked to say anything, Tsuruga-san was considering it, and I was sitting there confused. The president saw my look and explained it was a variety show. I nodded at the information and turned to Kyoko-chan.

"Would you like to go on the show?"

She gave me a pleading expression. I nodded and turned back to the president.

"Will you please excuse us, we will discuss this in a private manner as Kyoko-chan and I would like."

He nodded, amused. So I stood up with Kyoko-chan, and we walked a bit away out of hearing.

"So what is the complication?"

"Well, you see there is a mascot on the show and…"

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Well, I work for that mascot on off days and if I go on the show as a guest, who will be it? And Tsuruga-san knows of Bo, the mascot's name, but he doesn't know it's me!"

"So you don't want him to know that you are Bo?"

"Yes, that's correct."

I nodded and glanced at the 2 men. They were watching us.

"Do you think I could be the mascot? I could learn from you to see the ropes, and I could act it out."

"Oh, no I wouldn't put that job on you! I couldn't do that!"

I placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. I wrapped her in my aura to be sure.

"Kyoko, I'm doing this you, my friend. I can't tell you how long I have had a friend. My friends gave up on contacting me a year ago because of my absence in the activities and the ones I hold dear are gone, please let me do this. I want to make new friends. Besides, being a shrine hermit doesn't sound too good."

I got a laugh out of her and I held her hand within mine. Guilt trip won, she agreed. We walked over to tell of her decision. The president was joyous and Tsuruga-san agreed too.

I then saw it. It was in his eyes when he looked at Kyoko. It was soft and warm. I had a small smile now. He loves her, but *glance* she doesn't know it … or she saw it and rejects it thinking it was something else.

Interesting …

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dang sorry for the long wait! Please enjoy and review! XD


End file.
